the piper's calling you to join him
by hollyhobbit101
Summary: Lucifer always had a plan, whether he knew it or not. Tag to 12x07, Rock Never Dies


**A/N: This is my own AU and canon divergent because I meant to publish it before the mid-season finale aired but I ran out of time. so this is just my own interpretation on what I think should have happened. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Warning: It gets a bit gory towards the end and there is one use of 'bitch'**

* * *

Sam's dreams that night were filled with death.

Most of the people he didn't know, but some he recognised from the concert and there were three in particular that stuck out like beacons. Crowley. Cas. Dean. Their eyes were burnt out sockets but he could still feel their accusing stares boring into him. Sam stumbled back only to trip over the body of a young blonde girl. He scrambled off her and had begun to rise when a dry voice stopped him in his tracks.

* * *

"Take a good look Sam." Vince Vincente stalked towards him, his eyes glowing an unnatural red. "This is what tonight was supposed to look like. And I would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for you meddling kids!" Lucifer laughed at his own joke, rolling his eyes as Sam continued to stare him down. " _Sam_. Always so uptight these days." He waved his hand and the bodies disappeared. Sam, aware that he was still crouched on the hard floor, slowly climbed back to his feet. Lucifer grinned brightly at him and took a step forward.

"But you stopped me. I respect you for that, really, I do." Lucifer looked down at himself in distaste. "This body... It was never perfect. I just wanted one last performance before I had to jump into another pathetic, flawed _human_. And then you came and ruined the show." He started clapping slowly. "You win," he said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

* * *

"Of course, none of that matters now." A different voice came from behind Sam and he spun quickly. Lucifer stood there, only this time he was in his original vessel, Nick. He stuck his tongue out at Sam and sighed heavily. "I told you I didn't have a plan, didn't I? That's not exactly true."

"You lying son of a bitch," Sam growled. Lucifer put a hand on his chest in mock horror.

"You wound me, Sam. Don't you remember I said I'd never lie to you? That still stands."

"Then what-"

"Before you and your motley crew showed up, I didn't have a plan," Lucifer clarified. "I was just enjoying the ride. But then you appeared and I realised just how much I've _missed_ you, Sam." Lucifer took a few steps forward and placed a hand on Sam's cheek. Sam shivered and backed away from the icy touch.

"Stay away from me," he said, hating the way his voice shook. Lucifer ignored him and advanced further.

"Don't you miss it? Things were so much... simpler down there. I torture, you scream, repeat. See?"

Sam shook his head violently and Lucifer sighed again. "Sam, Sam, Sam," he tutted. "Don't you see? It was never about taking over the world, or getting back at dear old Dad, hell, it wasn't even about me most of the time."

"Then what was the point?"

"Good question, Sam. Angels always have a certain... connection with their vessels. But you, Sam, you're my true vessel. There's something infinitely more intimate about that, don't you think? But you were so insistent that you wouldn't say yes so imagine how it felt for me when you finally let me in. Then you jumped into that hole and left me again. So as for what it's about, well..." Lucifer grinned menacingly and glanced to the side. Sam followed his gaze and blanched at what he saw.

* * *

It was like someone was holding up a mirror that stretched back 7 years. He stared into the eyes of his 26 year old self; they were cold and cruel and empty. Its features (it wasn't him, it _wasn't_ ) were twisted into a sneer.

"You were always my favourite. Vince, Nick, all those others, they were impermanent. They'd break eventually, no matter how much demon blood I drank. Disgusting stuff, by the way. But you'd know that, wouldn't you?"

Sam took an involuntary step back as his double's words hit home. It was strange to hear these things coming from his own mouth.

"I won. Sure, you saved the world, but I had you. And I'll have you again."

"No," Sam insisted. "No, I won't let you. I'm never letting you in again, we'll find another way."

"You always say that. You and Dean with your self-righteousness and misplaced faith. What is there left to have faith in anymore, Sam? God left you again, just like he left me. Your daddy left you. Dean left you and it's only a matter of time before he does so again. Face it, Sam, you're losing. I'll have you again, I promise you."

Sam opened his mouth to protest but Lucifer held up a hand. "No lies, remember? You'd think you'd give me the same courtesy. You'll want me again, but not yet. But I've missed you so much; I think I'll give myself a little taster."

* * *

Sam watched in horror as all three versions of Lucifer advanced on him. Their eyes glowed red and their teeth were bared in identical grins. He tried to run, but they surrounded him and he was soon trapped between them. Their hands reached for him, grasping at his hair, his clothes, his skin. Sam braced himself for the familiar pain and gritted his teeth until they cracked but he couldn't stop a scream from tearing out of his throat as freezing agony spread through his body. Lucifer's voices blended together in a grotesque sound of pleasure as he (they?) laughed. His heart sped up as a hand brushed against it then a blinding pain erupted in his chest as the hand gripped it tight and began to squeeze. Darkness rushed in to claim him and the last thing he saw was his own bloody hand clutching dripping lumps of flesh.

* * *

Sam woke with a start. His sheets were twisted around his legs and a sheen of sweat covered his forehead. His throat felt hoarse and he knew that he'd been screaming. A part of him hoped he'd been loud enough to wake Dean but he heard no quick footsteps and no one came through his door. In a way he was glad; Winchesters had always been better at hiding their pain than sharing, but Lucifer's words echoed through his head - _Dean left you_ \- and his breathing picked up again. He forced himself to calm down - it was just a dream - but he knew that Lucifer meant every word he had said.

They had thought that Lucifer without a plan was worse than anything he had done before. After all, how could they stop him when even he didn't know what he was going to do next? But now... Knowing what he was planning scared Sam to the core and he hated himself for it.

Because Lucifer was coming for him and there was nothing Sam could do about it.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked that! I'm quite proud of it. Please leave a review if you have time and I'll have something else up soon. Bye!**


End file.
